This Woman's Work
by Raywire
Summary: After everything goes wrong for Sara, she finds herself giving up on the future she wanted, to go to the Grissom household, to work for the heir to the estate. Love soon gets in her way, as she falls for the heir to the estate, who is to be married to the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in town; the Kesslers. Her life would never be the same. A/U! GSR! Please R&R.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Title: **This Woman's Work.

**Rating: **T for the moment, but subject to change with future chapters.

**Genre:** A mix of everything, nothing too heavy or fluffy for the moment.

**Summary: **After everything goes wrong for Sara, she finds herself giving up on the future she wanted, to go to the Grissom household, to work for the heir to the estate. Love soon gets in her way, as she falls for the heir to the estate, who is to be married to the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in town; the Kesslers. Her life would never be the same.

**A/N:** An A/U world, inspired loosely on Girl With a Pearl Earring, but with many changes. Taken a break from my other fic, to work on this for a while. This is a WIP. Hope you enjoy!

_**xxx**_

**Prolouge.**

**November 16th, 1665, London.**

"Sara, promise me something..."

"Anything, Father."

She leaned forward, taking his hand tighter in hers. She repositioned the cloth on his head, hoping to take down the fever, but she knew it was a futile attempt. The plague was rampant, and her father had succumbed to the illness.

"Promise me you will not let this change you. You have your whole life ahead of you. You are brilliant. You can do anything you want." He wheezed, his breathing becoming more and more laboured, as he strained to keep his eyes focused on his daughter before him.

Sara held back her tears, refusing to let him see them fall. "I.. I promise, Father."

"Most of all... Never stop thinking. That mind of yours...Iis something people would pay to have. Use it, Sara... My sweet Sara. I love you."

"I love you too, Father." She whispered back, this time unable to stop her tears from falling.

_**xxx**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End.**_

**February 2nd, 1666, London.**

She couldn't believe that her entire life had been reduced to one bundle. One small bundle sat on her bed, waiting to be wrapped up and taken with her.

She couldn't believe she was leaving her home. She had spent her entire nineteen years here, in this village, and now she had to leave. She had been assured it would not be forever, and she knew she could come home every Sunday, only because she was not Catholic.

Right now, she was filled with a lot of disbelief.

She had been angry, but she let that go, she had to. She knew this was what she had to do. Everything came down to her now. She was strong, and she knew she could do this. It was just for a little while, that was her promise to herself.

Her whole life had changed once more, yesterday, when that knock came on her door.

_She busied herself chopping the vegetables for lunch. She heard the absent humming from the small room just off of the kitchen, drawing a soft sigh from her lips._

_She was growing tired of pottage, but over the last few weeks since losing her Father, it had become a speciality of hers. It was the easiest thing she had found to be able to feed her mother, without much effort on both parts. _

_Ever since her father died, her mother had only become more and more unstable, and Sara was finding it more and more difficult to care for her, especially since they had to move homes, giving up everything they had, everything that had become familiar to them._

_They stayed with a close family friend, Margret, a long time friend of her fathers, who said she owed a lot to her father, and had been more than willing to take them under her wing. _

_That knock on the door meant the end of her life, her dreams and hopes for her own future. She was losing the independence her Father had worked so hard to ensure that she had gained and known in her life. She worked, but never labour. This was different._

_She had always worked with him, helping him with his experiments, loving every minute of it, as she got to learn so much,_

_Margret answered the door, and led the small, stout woman through to the main room which doubled as a kitchen and living room. _

_"So, this is to be our new maid. She looks young, small. Has she any experience?" The high voice filled her ears, making her shiver slightly as she turned to face the two women standing in the doorway, setting the knife down on the makeshift chopping board. _

_She took in the appearance of the woman before her, smaller than her, probably only reaching her chest. She had a rounded figure, and slightly greying hair, pulled back into a tight bun, with loose strands framing her face. her eyes were narrow, her lips tight, yet she gave off an almost warm and welcoming presence. _

_"Sara is more than capable of handling any task given to her. She works hard, and doesn't stop until she has it right." Margret said with a soft smile to Sara. _

_Sara didn't like being spoken about as if she was not there, but in that moment she found that she could not speak. _

_She also didn't like the way the small woman was looking her up and down, the way she had previously seen some people eye up a piece of meat at the market. _

_"Are you ready to work, and work hard?" She asked of Sara._

_Sara took a moment, to find her voice, nodding. "Yes," She paused, "Yes, I will work very hard." _

_"Very well. You will begin tomorrow, and as long as your work is satisfactory, you will get eight shillings a week, which may be docked depending on how you preform." She said in a matter of fact tone. _

_Sara nodded, unable to stop herself in thinking how far those shillings would go in helping her mother. It was not a lot, but it was more than so many others could hope to ger. "I look forward to beginning my time with you, and I promise I will maintain a high standard of work." She said as she offered her hand. She was nothing if not well mannered, her father had ensured that. _

_A small smile crept up on the older womans features, and she shook Sara's hand, but Sara could sense she did not believe her, but Sara would prove to her that she could do this. _

_"I'll see you out." Margret offered, leading her fro the room, knowing Sara needed a moment to breathe. _

_She turned back to her task, quickly choppiing the onions as she fired them into the already simmering pot of water and grains. _

_One more day of freedom._

Once again, she looked at the bundle that sat on her bed. Margret had given her a little extra to buy an extra set of clothes. Her first pay would go to Margret for that. She had three sets of caps, aprons and collars so she had a clean set for every day, and a spare just in case.

Wrapped in tissue to protect it, was a small gold chain that her father had given to her mother for their first anniversary. She did not wear it, but held onto it as it was a reminder of how things used to be for her, when her life was good, before her mother got sick, and her father died.

One of her most prized possessions, was something her father had gifted her with. A small collection of Shakespears works, handwritten out by himself, from copies he had taken out on loan from friends, when things were good, when they were better off, when they had income. She banished those thoughts from her mind.

Her eyes found the most valuable treasure she had in her possession. Her fathers journal. It was not any journal, it documented his experiments. As a local teacher, he was more educated than most in their small town, but his passion lay in the arts; in literature and even in science. It was something Sara had most definitely inherited from him.

He had always insisted on having his daughter well educated, and he had become her own personal tutor. She knew how to read and write, a privlidge among people from their class.

Not only could she read and write, most importantly for her father was that she was able to think. He wanted his daughter to be able to think, to have her own opinions, and she most certainly did. She had a mind that even stunned him some times.

She knew he would be turning in his grave at the thought of her having to waste her talents, as he always referred to them, as a maid for some rich family. She sighed slightly, but knew there was no other option. It was the only way to survive right now.

Margret insisted this was only until she found a nice husband, a respectable man who would be able to care for her so she no longer had to work like this. Sara was not too hopeful on that count.

Almost forcing her limbs to work, she tied her belongings up in the apron, to hold them until she reached her new home. She looked around the small room she had shared with her mother since moving in with Margret, ensuring everything was neat and tidy before she left.

Running her slightly shaking fingers over the bed, ensuring it was smothed out for her Mother later, she gave herself a rueful smile. This would be her life now, ensuring everything was neat, tidy and smoothed over.

She slipped out of the room, hearing the soft voice from the small kitchen, she entered knowing she would find her mother there beside the fire. She had not been disappointed. Margret sat before her, trying to coax her to eat a little more of her breakfast.

Sara motioned to take over, and Margret nodded, knowing Sara had little over half an hour left here before she had to make her way to her new lodgings, and she probably wanted to spend that time with her mother.

Sara took the left over pottage from yesterday, and seated herself before her mother.

"Come, Mother, you must eat. We do not have time for your stubborness today." Sara said as she managed to get her mother to take a little more.

It was stressful for her, and she was not as patient as she should be, as her father had been when her mother would fall into these moods. It had been constant since his death, and Sara had feared that it was permanent.

She spent all day sitting, staring blankly ahead of her, with minimal conversation. If it were not for herself and Margret, Sara feared she would not eat, drink, wash or even sleep. She knew she was leaving her in capable hands, that Margret would care for her, and would not allow her to be taken to the asylum, as she had heard many whispers of in the streets. Still, she was glad she was allowed home every Sunday, so she could ensure things would be okay.

"You're leaving me. Just like he did." Laura Sidle whispered to her daughter, her voice barely audible.

Sara shook her head, her heart lurching slightly. "No, mother, I am not leaving. I will return every week to see you. I need to do this for you, to make sure that you are looked after. But I will always return to you. I promise you."

Laura shook her head, "No, no you're leaving just like him. You promised you wouldn't go, you wouldn't let them take me. You don't care about me, you just want to leave, you've always wanted to leave!" Her voice had raised, shocking Sara slightly, she had not known her mother had the strenght to do even that.

She felt guilty, she could not deny it. She had always wanted to leave the confines of this opressive background she had. Her father always said she would, made her believe that she was better than her class. This was a sharp reality check, that nobody could escape.

"Mother, nobody is taking you. You will stay here with Margret, she will look after you, and I will return every Sunday, and take you out to sit by the river like I always have. I am doing this for you." Sara tried to soothe her, reaching out to cover her hand with her own.

Laura lashed out, slapping Sara's hand away, and in doing so, knocking the ceramic bowl containing the pottage from Sara's hands. Itcracked slightly, but the pottage spilt everywhere.

Sara heaved a frustrated sigh, holding up her hand to Margret as she came through to them, signalling that she had things under control.

Sara picked up the bowl, and set it aside as she went about cleaning the mess her mother had made, unable to stop herself from thinking she should just get used to it.

After a few minutes, she sat back in front of her mother. "Despite what you may think, Mother, I am doing this for you, in your best interest. If you hate me for that, then so be it." She couldn't help her anger from surfacing slightly.

She was giving up everything, her promises to herself and her father, her independence and her pride, to go and work for a rich family on the other side of London, to ensure her mother was looked after correctly. She was doing the right thing.

Laura remained silent, and Sara stood, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "I'll see you next Sunday."

She gathered her belongings from where she left them at the door, and took a quick look in the small mirror they possessed. The dark dress, and white apron she wore was not her usual attire, it was the clothing fit for a maid. She looked clean, respectable and well presented.

Margret was waiting outside for her, as she stepped out into the early morning, the air was crisp with springs chill.

"Sara, she didn't mean what she said, I am sure of it." Margret reassured Sara.

Sara gave a small smile, and shrugged her shoulders, "Look after her for me. She's all I have left."

"No, Sara, you have me also."

With an exchange of kisses, and a tight hug, Sara was walking away from them, from everything she knew.

With each step it became a little harder, but she continued, knowing once she turned the corner, she would find it easier, when she could no longer sense Margret's eyes burning into her back.

She tightened her grip on her bundle, clutching it tight to her chest. She was glad the streets were reletively quiet, as it was not a market day, and it was still early. There were a few puzzled glances from neighbours, but they did not ask questions, and she did not stop to give them any answer.

She continued on her way, noting how the condition of the streets and the houses seemed to improve as she moved from the east side of London to the west, the clear distinction between the wealthy and the poor.

She had never been poor, she had always had enough to get buy, but she was nowhere near wealthy.

She stopped near the river for just a moment, closing her eyes to breathe deeply the fresh crisp air. She soon continued on her way, knowing she would be early, but she did not mind. That would be a good thing.

It did not take much longer, walking at her brisk pace, to reach her destination.

The household was located at the end of a street, yet it was not attached to the other houses, as every other appeared to be. It had a small sized garden out front, lined with blossoming flowers, which she was sure come Summer would look astounding.

It was a massive house, wich made her three room hut with her mother and Margret pale considerably. It was two stories high with an attic from what she could see, with a red brick finish and wraught iron railings seperating it from the street. She could see smoke rising from the top of the house, from the chimney. She could count on one hand how many houses she had seen with a chimney. It was a new found invention, a luxury only a few could afford.

As directed by the head of maids who had visited yesterday, Sara was still aware she did not know her name, she had not thought to ask, she made her way down the little alley beside the house, to the side enterance to the kitchen, the maids enterance.

She was never to enter or leave through the front of the house. From what she could see, the kitchen was located at the back of the house, which also had a sizeable garden, but it seemed to be of more labour use. She could see a shed over the railings, and many lines which laundry hing from, and a sizeable tub she assumed would be used for doing the laundry.

She swallowed hard before stepping up to the door and knocking sharply. After a few moments, the same woman from yesterday appeared. She wore the same brown dress from yesterday, an apron much dirtier than Sara's, and this time she sported a cap much like the one Sara had in her own belongings. She was glad she had picked the right attire.

"Ah, good, you're here. Early too. Huh, let's see how long this lasts." She scoffed, looking over the girl before her once more.

"Well, come on, don't dawdle there on the streets, lots of work to be done." She said as she ushered Sara inside the kitchen, strong fumes instantly overpowering Sara's senses.

"Sorry." Sara muttered as she looked around, taking in the size of the kitchen, which was almost treble what her own kitchen and living room was at home.

"No time for apologies. Welcome, to the Grissom household, Miss Sidle."

The door swung shut, and that was it. The end of Sara's life as she knew it, and the beginning of her new one here in the Grissom house.

She could already tell, this would be an interesting journey, and she was not sure if that was a good thing.

_**xxx**_

**A/N: **Leave a review, let me know what you thought. The more reviews, the sooner I post the next chapter. Want to see how the Grissom household reacts to their new maid? Tap that button!


	2. Meeting Mrs Grissom

**A/N:** Here we go with chapter two! Once again, not beta'd, I've been having trouble with internet, so want to get it up for you all as soon as I can!

I haven't been able to reply to reviews, but thank you all so much for them, and let's keep them coming!

_**xxx**_

**Chapter 2: Meeting Mrs. Grissom.**

Sara allowed herself a moment to look around the kitchen area, knowing she would have to become familiar with every aspect of it. She would be spending quite a bit of time here, after all.

It was spacious, with much more room than Sara could imagine was needed to simply prepare food. It seemed such a waste, when those on the other side of London were fighting for space to live.

The life of the rich, she mused with a sigh.

"Come along, Sara. I am under instructions to show you around, introduce you to Lady Grissom and then you are to begin your duties, right away."

"Yes, of course. Just one thing though, I seem to have forgotten your name, i don't think you were introduced properly to me yesterday." She said, hoping she did not seem rude. That would not be fitting on her first day.

For the first time, she offered Sara a warm smile, and her hand as Sara had done earlier. "Lucy."

Sara quickly shook her hand, with a warm nod, ensuring that she remembered that. She would be spending a lot of time with this woman, and she hoped it would be pleasant. She did not make friends easy, she never had many of them, but for her time here, the people she could converse with were limited, she knew that.

"I'll show you to where you will be staying, and then I will show you the rest of the house." Lucy offered quickly.

She turned and navigated her way through the kitchen, Sara hot on her heels. She showed her a small hallway leading off the back of the kitchen, with two doors, one leading to the outside, the other, she pushed open, showing a small, narrow storage room, a window at the far end that looked out onto the back garden. One wall was lined with shelves, storing different utensils for the kitchen and for doing laundry.

The oppisite side housed what would be Sara's bed for now, looking almost more comfortable than the bed she had slept on at home, even though it was a bed for a worker. There was a small table at the head of the bed, holding a candle, with a drawer beneath to store some clothes.

"It's small, yes, but it should be perfectly fine. It can get a little chilly during the colder months, be warned. You can leave your things here, best to fetch your apron and cap now, be presentable for Lady Grissom."

Sara quickly deposited the bundle she had clutched to since leaving her home, and with nimble fingers untied the knot which held it together. As quick as she could she retrieved her apron and cap, and tied them quickly, leaving the rest of the bundle on her bed.

She quickly followed Lucy back to the kitchen area.

"Now," Lucy began, "Try keep note of this all." She began to walk about the kitchen, noting different aspects that Sara would need to know for the kitchen, gesturing at different things, as Sara made a mental note about everything, thankful for her exceedingly good memory.

"In here, you will help perpare, cook, serve and clear. In the cupboards, we have silver, copper, brass, for different occasions. You can use the water from the pump outside for the meals and for cooking, for laundry, one of the boys will fetch water from the river. It's clean enough on our side of town. You will also need to go to the market for meat and fish, and a few other things that we may need, I will let you know of anything like that we may require."

She led Sara from the room, into a smaller room, with a table set in the middle. "This is where you and I, along with the other workers of the house shall dine here, before the day begins and once the duties for the day have concluded. Between that, you must find time between your work to eat."

Sara nodded, and followed her once more from the smaller eating room, to a much larger dining soom, obviously where the family ate and held their social gatherings. She did not know such furnishings existed. The grand mahogany table, with the most intricatly carved markings, seemed to stretch the length of the room, and she could easily see it seating twenty people or more.

Two large windows looked out onto the front street, the one Sara had approached, with heavy golden curtains, embroidered with green silk hanging before them. Her shoes clicked along the tiled flooring as she walked along the room, running her fingers across the smooth surface of the table.

The walls were home to many astounding paintings that Sara could have stood and admired all day long. She knew in the future she would probably get a chance, so she tore her eyes away to face Lucy.

"It's something, isn't it? Well, this is where we will serve the family their meals, and where the banquets, if being held, will occur."

Once again, they were on the move, exiting through the tall doors which opened into the hallway. Standing with her back to the front door, Sara took in the grand staircase which led upstairs, once again in the deep mahogany the family seemed to favor. Lucy led her into the only other door off of the hallway, that she could see, on the opposite side of the hall.

A room slightly smaller than the size of the dining room, which Sara guessed to be named the drawing room. The centerpiece of the room was without a doubt the grand fireplace, drawing Sara's eyes immediately. Situated around it were invitingly soft seats, Sara could only imagine sitting on.

Gazing around, she noted the more paintings, and even a piano situated beside the window. What made this room smaller, was the partitioned wall, with a door, which Lucy informed her was Lady Grissoms office, as she liked to call it, it was where she talked business, kept records. It was Lucy who cared for Mrs. Grissom, so Sara did not need to be shown that room.

They took to the staircase next, as quietly as possibly, as Sara was informed it was still too early for Mrs. Grissom and guests to have risen. She did not show Sara inside any of the rooms, simply pointing out who stayed in each of the six different rooms that opened off from the main hallway.

She pointed out Mrs. Grissoms room, located in the middle on the left, her son, Gilbert's room, at the very end on the right, a friend of theirs, Lady Catherine was also staying with them, and she took the first room on the right.

The other rooms were vacant at the moment, but Lucy ensured Sara that more often than not, the Grissoms had company. Sometimes Gilberts tutor, Doctor Albert Robbins would stay the night, if they got too carried away discussing theories, Lucy informed Sara. Also, some of Lady Grissom's friends would stay, if they had come for dinner.

It seemed the Grissom household had a very busy social life.

Lucy led her quietly to the end of the hallway, where there was another set of stairs, yet a much smaller set. "These lead to the attic, but it is much more than that. You will see that over the next few days when you come to clean it. Up there is Mr. Grissom's library, his own private area for his studies, and his own small office. It's up to you to maintain those rooms."

Sara nodded, noting all the different tasks she would have to undertake, and she wondered how there could possibly be enough time in the day to do so many things. At least she did not need much sleep, for she doubted she would get much here.

With the tour concluded, Lucy and Sara made their way back down to the kitchen, as they began to prepare breakfast. Sara would then bring breakfast to Lady Grissom, for her first introduction.

Sara wondered why they did not eat breakfast in the dining room, but Lucy answered quickly, stating Lady Grissom had been feeling poorly, and so she would remain in bed today, and she would tend to Mr. Grissom and Lady Catherine when they descended for their own breakfast.

Sara worked hard, fast and efficiently, much to Lucy's approval. She showed Sara where all the food was stored, leading her to a small trap door which opened up into the floor, instantly Sara shivered, feeling the cold. She soon learned the ice filled the store room, to keep the meat fresh, and in warmer months, they even had ice cream, with straw covering the ice to preserve it.

She turned up her nose at the smell that abused her notrils, the rank smell of slowly decaying meat assaulting her. There was a reason she did not eat meat, but she knew she would have to put that aside. The family ate meat, and so she would have to prepare and cook it.

Thankfully, for breakfast, all she did not have to prepare any meat for Lady Grissom as she was not willing to tempt fate by having meat in case it may upset her stomach. She prepared eggs, fresh fruit, bread and cheese, as well as some tea, and orange juice depending on what might take her fancy. She was taken aback as she prepared the food, that such things had existed. She missed a lot apparently, not being able to afford the very best that the world could offer.

She carefully presented them on the tray, and once given the nod of approval from Lucy, she left the kitchen, very carefully manouvering herself through the rooms, into the hallway and up the stairs. She was surprised she had managed to not spill anything as she made her way on her venture, for once thanking her unusually steady hands.

She balanced the tray on one hand as she carefully knocked on the door, awaiting an approval to enter the room. Once she heard it, she opened the door, alloing it to close behind her as she stepped inside.

Sara took in the grand decor of the room, the furnishings yet again in mahogany. A grand four-poster bed, a chest of drawers, a desk and a dressing table. She noted the figure of her employer standing by the window, the curtains slightly parted, allowing light to filter into the room.

"You can set it down on my dressing table."

Sara did as she was told, as she turned to face her once again. "How are you feeling today, Lady Grissom?"

This brought a small laugh from the rather small womans lips. "Please, call me ma'am or Elizabeth. That is much too formal for this time of the morning. And I am doing better, thank you." She turned her attentions to Sara now, taking her in as Sara took her in.

Elizabeth Grissom was small, with slightly greying brown hair, curled around her face. She was still dressed in her bed clothes, not surprising as it was still early in the morning, barely past nine, and she was still poorly. Her elegance seemed to radiate from her skin, and she seemed to demand your respect, yet her eyes seemed kind, but with the ability to become hard, more menacing if the occasion arose.

"You are the new maid, yes?" She asked as she made her way to the dressing table, observing the set up of her breakfast, giving her own nod of approval.

"Yes, ma'am, Sara Sidle." Sara offered wuickly, a little uneasy, finding the want to gain approval from this woman, yet she knew there was no need for it, she was only a maid, employed help. She really meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

"Sidle, eh?" She had heard things, about a Sidle family, a little more digging would uncover if this was the same woman. "Very well, it is good to see someone competent, and good at what they do, this time. I have heard from Lucy that you seem to be hard working, and very capable, from what she gathered yesterday. I hope to see that proved true, and it continues. I run a strict, yet fair house here, Miss Sidle. As long as you do as asked of you, you will be looked after here, and treated well, I can assure you of that."

Sara gave a small smile, and nodded. "That is only fair, of course, ma'am. And I assure you, I will work very hard indeed, and I do hope you will not find my work to be unsatisfactory."

"You and I both share that hope. Good workers are hard to come by, and I do not wish to have to go looking again." She said simply as she seated herself before her dressing table, to eat her breakfast, what she was sure she could manage of it.

"You are free to go now, Miss Sidle. If you do not mind, I would like to have a bath after my breakfast, so if you would see to that before you begin your other duties, I would be very grateful."

Sara gave a slight bow, even though she could not be seen, guessing that manners meant a lot to this woman, and Sara did know how to represent herself. "Of course, Lady Elizabeth." She could not forget her formalities, it was easier said than done. "If there is anything else you need, please, let me know." She said as she backed up towards the door.

"Of course, but that will be all for now, thank you kindly."

Sara smiled slightly as she left, feeling that her first encounter with her had went very well. That was a little better for her nerves.

She quickly made her way downstairs, through the dining room and into the kitchen. She asked Lucy about the bath, and made her way to another of the storage rooms off of the kitchen to retrieve it.

Following Lucy's instructions, she made her way outside to speak to one of the boys who helped at the house. It turned out, both of them were there, leaning against the wall, talking among themselves. The taller one, with the dark hair noted Sara first. "Well, what have we got here."

The other with the slightly lighter hair turned to look at her as well, and he smiled also, both of them seeming kind.

"Are you the new maid?" The first one asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Finally. Good to have someone else around here. Meal times were getting pretty dull with only Lucy and us." The lighter haired boy siad with another flash of his smile.

"I'm Gregory Sanders, and this is Nicholas Stokes." He said as they both stepped forward, offering their hands.

"Sara Sidle. Nice to meet you both." She said as she shook each of their hands. "I actually come to ask a favor of one, or both of you, if I could borrow some of your time."

"Of course, anything for a pretty woman." Nicholas smiled.

Despite herself, she smiled slightly, feeling a soft blush creep up onto her cheeks. "Be careful, Mr. Stokes." She said, in a mock warning tone.

"So, what can we do for you, Sara Sidle?" Gregorgy piped up, as he stepped forward, seeming eager to help.

"Lady Grissom wants a bath, I have the water warming on the stove, but Lucy informs me that you will carry it to the room for her, and back down once she has finished."

Both men laughed slightly, and nodded, "Yes, we will do that." Nicholas said simply.

"We have not yet been given our duties for the day, we shall come with you while you prepare it, and we can carry it up for you then." Gregory offered.

Sara gave a thankful smile and they followed her as she made her way back to the kitchen. They chatted among themselves as she checked the water still simmering in the stove, knowing it would take some time.

Lucy was busied preparing food for Mr. Grissom and Lady Catherine, so they could have breakfast. It must be near ten, rather late for breakfast, but Sara soon learned that Lady Catherine preferred eating later, and neither of them were going to turn down some extra time to sleep, whilst Lady Grissom would not be joining them, she would not know.

Sara aided her in her preperations, as did Nicholas and Gregory, retrieving the different pots and dishes needed.

As Lucy left to serve the food, Sara cleared off, once more checking the state of the water, taking the rather large pot off, as Nicholar and Gregory poured it into the bath, and it was refilled and quickly set on to heat once more.

Sara talked easily with them, learning that both men worked here part time, but also helped Lady Grissom out on her other business ventures in the city. Apparently, she was quite the business woman, yet she was not sure quite yet as to what those ventures were. They also told her that they were being tutored by Mr. Grissom himself.

He was training to be a doctor, and in return for their loyal work to the family, Lady Grissom had promised she would ensure they knew how to read and write. Mr. Grissom was fond of them, so it seemed, he often took it in his stride to teach them even more than they required. They spoke of him with such admiration, that Sara found herself admiring him without having even laid eyes on him yet.

Soon enough the final pot of water had heated to the temperature required, and as the bath was filled, Sara walked ahead of Nicholas and Gregory, yet they showed her another passage, a second doorway that led directly out into the hallway, that she had not noted herself earlier. If avoided having to disturb the breakfast in the dining room.

She led them up the stairs, and knocked on Lady Elizabeth's door, calling to her that her bath was ready. Gaining her approval, she opened the door, and let Nicholas and Gregory enter before her, knowing they must be straining with the weight of the bath.

They set it down, gave their quick good mornings to Mrs. Grissom before turning and leaving. She had risen from the dressing table upon their entry, and Sara made her way to retrieve the small bottles held on the shelf that Lucy had told her about. She poured a few drops of the sweet smelling scent into the bath, much to her employers pleasure.

"Very thorough, you are." She noted outloud.

Sara gave a small smile, as she set the bottles back, and moved to pick up the tray. She noticed how little over half of the food had been eaten. "Was everything okay, Ma'am?" She asked, hoping the food had been alright for her.

"Why yes, of course. It was more than satisfactory, just didn't want to have too much, and be sick once more. Would you mind untying my bodice for me?" She asked and Sara quickly obliged, setting the tray down as she quickly made her way over to her, as she turned her back to her.

With experienced, confident fingers, she quickly unlaced the bodice she had donned, and stepped away, fetching the towels for drying herself and leaving them draped over the end of the bed.

"If that is all, I will leave you to enjoy your bath." Sara said, as she made her way back to the dressign table.

"Yes, that is all. If would would send Lucy up to me in about thirty minutes I will need her assistance."

"Yes, of course." Sara said as she picked the tray up once more, she gave that slight bow again, and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

The sound of voices and laughter made their way up the staircase, and only became louder as she quickly went downstairs. She stood for a moment listening to the conversation. They were discussing some event from the night before, laughing easily as they recalled it.

Sara shook hereself from her thoughts, chiding herself for being so nosey. She was so thankful now for the side door, leading straight to the kitchen, so she did not have to enter through the dining room.

She had survived her first morning in the Grissom household, thankfully.

It did not seem like it would be a bad place to be working, as of yet. Lady Grissom seemed very fair and accomodating, as long as you respected her, and did the work you were being paid for. Sara could do that.

What really sparked her interest, was the elusive son she had yet to lay her eyes on. From what she heard from Nicholas and Gregory he was a fair man, just like his mother, very educated, training to be a doctor.

She made her way to the pile of laundry that had her name on it, to be worked on for the day. It seemed it had piled up, nobody had cared for it, and she would probably need more than a day for it. She would give it her best, right now.

Often as she worked, her thoughts drifted to one Gilbert Grissom, and she awaited the moment with baited breath when she could meet him, and come to her own conclusion on him.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** I wonder how Grissom will react to meeting Sara for the first time too. Leave a review, and I'll get it updated soon ;)


	3. An Interesting Experiment

_**xxx**_

Just after midday, Lucy could easily say Sara was probably the best worker she had seen in this household in a long time.

Nothing seemed to phase her, she just continued with her work to extreme precision. Lucy was finding herself having to invent more tasks for Sara to complete. She scrubbed the kitchen after breakfast was cleared, then began to tackle the pile of laundry that had built up.

While leaving it to soak, she began polishing and shining the cutlery that had been laid out for her attention.

She worked with speed, occasionally catching glimpses of Lucy, Gregory and Nicholas, milling around, completing their own chores. She had not laid eyes on any of the other house guests, and knew that Lady Grissom was in her own study trying to catch up on some work that had slipped her attention whilst she had been poorly.

Her thoughts continued to drift from her mind, and although she worked fast and well, she found it hard to focus completely on the task before her.

Her thoughts strayed to her mother, and how Margret was coping without her. Although she had only been gone for a few hours, she knew how trying her mother could be, and she was one of the very few who seemed to have the patience to be able to deal with her, although even her patience did run thin on some occasions.

She hated that she had parted with her mother on an argument, upsetting her mother more than she needed to be. She just didn't understand. If there was any other way for Sara to stay and care for her, as well as earn the money that would afford her care, she would do it. Right now, this was the only option.

She knew her father would not approve, but she also knew he would be proud of her for caring for her mother as well as she had. She smiled fondly to herself as she had washed the clothes, ignoring the slight burn and itch on her hands, unfamiliar to this sort of labour, as she recalled the memories of her parents together.

They had always been happy, and her mother had been stable. She knew it was losing the one person she loved the most that had changed her. Margaret had said she had lost her other half, the half that kept her grounded. Sara's heart ached as she thought back on those memories. She missed her father more than she could even begin to describe.

He meant the world to her mother, and he held equal importance to Sara, but Sara could not afford to lose herself as her mother had. No, she had to be strong and care for her, as her father would have known she would do. He always commended her on being strong.

She would forever stick to the story that it was the fumes from the bleach and other chemicals that she had to use to clean that made her eyes tear up, not the emotion that seemed to rage in her heart.

In a few days, she would be back at home, and would have something to show for her hard work, to be able to repay Margaret and bring something of a treat to her mother.

She reassured herself that this was only a short term arrangement, until she found someother source of income, and that was what pushed her to work hard and to perfection.

As if to distract herself from her work, and the more difficult thoughts in her mind, her mind wandered to the mysterious character of Gilbert Grissom. She was still to lay eyes on him, so she could not form a solid opinion on him, yet what snippets she had heard so far had certainly fueled her curiosity.

She had met a few men in the richer class, as he was, through her fathers work, when she would go with him. They all seemed well mannered, as she was sure he would be, if his mother was anything to go by, yet they all had an air of self-importance and arrogance surrounding them. They seemed to look down on classes beneath them, only concerned with money and materialistic items.

This man seemed the opposite. Although extremely well off, obviously well educated and intelligent, to be training to be a doctor, he also seemed very gererous and admirable. He spent time with the two boys, mere workers in his house, teaching them how to read and write, to better themselves, much like her father had done with her.

She had heard his soft voice and almost musical laugh, but that was all she had to go on so far. She found herself rather excited about when she would be able to form her own opinion on him, and see if her original theory was proved or discounted.

As she hung the third load of washing on the lines out back, thankful for the dry, crisp February day to allow this, Lucy called her name. She quickly hung the rest of the washing and scurried into the kitchen to the older woman.

"I need you to go into town, Sara." Lucy said as she busied herself in the kitchen. "There are a few things I need you to get for tonights dinner, a stop at the butchers and the grocers should find everything that you need."

Sara nodded, and mentally took note of everything that was needed, glad she was gifted with quite a good memory. It made a lot of things easier, and seemed to come into use here.

She wrapped herself up, mindful of just how chilly February was. She pulled the wool cloak tighter around her, once again surprised they were supplied by Mrs. Grissom. She realy did mean what she said; work well for her, and she will look after you. It was probably the best quality clothing she owned.

Lucy pressed a basket into her hand before she left, and asked if Sara needed reminding about what needed to be collected. Once Sara assured her she knew what she had to get, she slipped out the door at the kitchen, and began her walk into town.

She had only turned the corner on the street when a voice called her name. She turned and smiled when she seen the bright eyed Gregory jogging towards her.

"Hey, Sara! Wait up."

Sara smiled as he came beside her. "Everything okay?"

He smiled as he started to walk, motioning for her to walk along beside him. "Yes, everything's fine. I'm finished for the day, and thought I might accompany you into town, unless you have objections to that."

Sara smiled softly, shaking her head. "No, not at all. The company would be nice, and I'm sure you're more used to the market than I am. I'm sure I could use a bit of help navigating myself around." She knew she would more than likely get on perfectly well without the help from him, but he seemed so enthusiastic, and she liked his company.

They were going to be seeing a lot of each other anyway, so she didn't see what was wrong with this.

Sara could see her breath in the cool air as they walked, the sun was in the sky, but it was still a cold day by all accounts.

"So, Sara, what leads you to be working with the Grissoms?" He asked, as he glanced sideways to her. He wasn't sure how she would take it, but she seemed to shrug it off.

"It's a long story."

He seemed a little deflated, but relaxed as she continued. "I will spare you the whole tale for another day, but to satisfy your curiosity..." She teased, meeting his eyes. "My father died, and I needed to work somewhere to earn money to care for my Mother."

"I'm sorry about your Father." He said, a little uneasy.

Sara gave him a soft, reassuring smile, "It's okay." She had gotten used to having that reaction. She had endured the looks, the whispers, the handshakes and constant apologies. As if they could bring him back. She learnt to just smile and accept it, before moving on.

"So, you know the basis of my story, what's yours?"

As Sara did, Greg shrugged softly. "Pretty much the same as yours. Except my parents are both still alive. As you can imagine, we just needed some money, and my Dad met Mrs. Grissom through some people, and she told him she needed someone to do some jobs for her. It's just continued."

"What sort of business is Mrs. Grissom in?" Her curiosity was ebbing away at her.

"Well, before Mr. Grissom died, he had a lot of estate, and was very important, with other business men in London. After he died, Mrs. Grissom took over, and has seemed to do an even better job. She has a lot of connections. Sam Braun is a very close friend, and she has been like a surrogate mother to Lady Willows. And now that the wedding is going to happen, her connections are flourishing even more."

"Wedding?" Sara asked with an arched brow, wrapping her arms tighter around herself, her eyes on Gregory.

"Grissom, is getting married." He explained to her. "To Lady Heather Kessler, the sole heir to the whole Kessler estate."

"Oh." Sara exclaimed. "You said now that it's going to happen... Was it ever not going to happen?"

"Well..." Greg began. "Don't take my word on it, it's only my observations, and what Lucy has told me. I always thought Lady Kessler seemed more interested in him than he was in her. Grissom is a great man, obsessed with his work and his experiments. I always felt he seemed more concerned with his work than courting Lady Heather. It always seemed like she pursued him, not the other way around."

"What changed?" She asked.

"I think it has something to do with Mrs. Grissom. She seemed very eager for that marriage to happen. But, she got her wish. About a three weeks ago, the news was revealed that they were now engaged."

"Interesting." Sara mused.

She hadn't realised how fast they had been walking whilst he had filled her in on some of the news with the Grissom family.

"That was quick." Gregory quipped, and Sara nodded in agreement. "Where to first, madame?" He smiled.

"I need to get some eggs, cheese, meat for dinner, and Lucy needs some yarn, for some sewing I'm sure to be made do tomorrow." She said with a slight smile.

"Follow me then."

He led her around the stalls, as Sara slowly started to fill the basket she carried. All that she needed now was the meat.

It wasn't hard for her to find at all. Apart from it being the largest stall the market held, the stench of the meat made it extremely easy for her to pick it out. Her stomach turned ever so slightly at the smell, guessing they may keep the decaying meat here until they were to be disposed of.

She scrunched her nose up and made her way over, leaving Gregory chatting with a friend at another stall. She was a little relived to be without him, he was a little slower than she was making her way through the market.

There was a little queue formed, but she didn't have to wait long before she made it to the front, trying not to breathe through her nose more than she needed to.

She pushed to the front, and set her basket on the makeshift counter. A young, light brown haired man with bright eyes, and a bloody apron smiled at her. "What can I get for you, my Lady?"

Sara narrowed her eyes slightly, yet despite herself she smiled. She rattled off the list that was needed, some lamb and fish.

The butcher busied himself getting what she needed. He turned to look at her as he wrapped the meat once she approved them. "So, what brings your beautiful new face here to my stall?"

"Is it not obvious?" Sara smirked. "You're a butcher, and I require some meat."

He chuckled and nodded. "I may have asked for that. Let me clarify... I haven't seen you around here before."

"Well, I'm only here as of recently, but you can probably get used to seeing more of me." She figured she would be the new mule, she would have to get everything from the market.

"I think I can get used to that." He said with another flash of his smile.

Sara pursed her lips and took the packages from him, and placed them in the basket. "Thank you." She said as she settled the bill.

"Nice to meet you." Sara said softly. "I'm sure I will see you again."

"Wait... I don't know your name." He called after her.

"Sara..." She supplied.

He smiled, and repeated her name, as if testing out how it sounded on his lips. He gave her a small smile, which she returned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sara. My name is Hank, Hank Pettigrew."

Sara gave a small smile. "A pleasure."

"I look forward to seeing you again."

Sara just smiled to herself, and turned, pulling the wool cloak tighter around her body. She had not made ir far from the stall, with a small smile still on her lips, when Gregory had caught up with her.

"Welll, you make friends very easily." He teased, nudging her softly.

Sara looked at him, with an arched brow, and pursed lips. "I do not like what you are incinuating, Gregory."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly. "I was merely pointing out that you have terrific social skills, and seem to draw a lot of new... Friends."

"He was just being friendly, that's all." She said as she walked away from him, knowing she had to get back to the house as soon as possible. There was still a lot to be done this evening.

Gregory sighed slightly to himself, with a smile on his face as he watched her walk away. He was certainly glad that Sara Sidle had walked into the Grissom house today. She was a breath of fresh air in that house.

_**xxx**_

It was late when Sara finally got to return to her new lodgings while she was staying here.

The rest of the day had been long and busy. She finished off as much of the laundry as she could, but there was still more for her to do tomorrow.

She had helped prepare the dinner, clear it up, and mopped the floors in the hall and dining room. She had seen nobody else from the household, apart from Lucy for the rest of the day.

She sighed as she sank back onto the bed, her body a little stiff from everything she had done today, but it would not take her long to become accustomed to it.

She untied the apron, and pulled off the cap, shaking her dark brown hair out from the knot it had been twisted in all day. She was actually looking forward to getting to sleep.

She had not bothered lighting the candle in her room, there was no point, because she would not use it for long. She would be asleep soon enough.

She stood to fold her apron and cap once more, and to strip herself of her work clothes. As she passed the window in her room, a glimpse of light caught her eyes. She made her way to the windo that looked out onto the back yard, to see where the light was coming from. it was late, there should be nothing but darkness.

The small shed she had noticed earlier was the source of the light. The small windows glowing in what she guessed was the flickering lantern light. She could faintly make out a shadow, moving about in the room.

Unable to stop her curiosity, as quietly as she possibly could, she slipped out of her room, not wanting to alert or disturb Lucy, or anyone else in the house that may be awake. She opened the back door, wincing when it creaked slightly.

She glanced around her, and slowly slipped outside, closing the door over behind her. She padded across the cemented yard, and came to a stop outside the door. She could hear movement, and the scratching of someone writing, every now and then.

After another moment or two, she knocked lightly on the door, unsure of who was inside, or what she was going to say.

She heard the footsteps approach, the door opened, and she was swallowed in the warm light.

"Oh..." She stuttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you... Sir." She said as she dipped her head slightly. What a way for her to meet Mr. Gil Grissom, to just interrupt him like this. "I just, I could see the light from my room... I just wondered what it was. I'm sorry, I'll go."

She glanced up at him as she turned. His blue eyes were captivating. He had dark brown hair, and dimples.

She tried to make her escape, but he stepped forward, and caught her softly by the elbow, turning her to face him. His hand was strong, and warm, and gone all too soon.

"Sara... Sidle?" He asked, his head tilted slightly to the side.

Sara nodded in confirmation, suddenly unable to find her voice.

"Well, it is finally nice to put a face to a name."

Sara looked up to him once more, and could find no trace of annoyance or frustration, at being disturbed by her. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Grissom. And, again, I am sorry for disturbing you. I was just... Um... Curious."

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Would you like to see what I'm working on?" He could see the curiosity in her eyes, burning deep in them. He had always wanted to be a teacher, over a doctor, but his mother pushed him into becomming a Doctor.

He had the intelligence for it, he knew that. But, he loved teaching people. He was not the best person for communicating, or being social, he knew his shortcommings, yet when he was teaching, he found everything changed. He loved the chance to share his knowledge with others, to teach them something they didn't know, to see other peoples minds at work. That was one of the reasons he didn't mind helping the two young men, Gregory and Nicholas.

He could see how curious she looked, how she seemed to want to know what he was doing. It would be interesting to see her reaction, what she thought of it.

Sara arched a brow, feeling a little uncomfortable. This was not proper, from someone of her class to be speaking to someone of his class like this. "Are you sure?" She asked, still a little unsure of herself.

He nodded, with a soft smile. "I just hope you have a strong stomach."

She looked at him a little confused, and as he stepped aside, and the door opened wider, she understood. A sharp smell assaulted her nostrils, much like the one earlier when she opened the extra storage space in the kicthen. Rotting meat.

She grimmaced, yet she found herself stepping forward, as he stepped aside and let her inside.

There was one large table centered in the room, with two cabinets, one large, the other small, and a desk with a chair. Not that she could see much on the desk, it was covered in sheets of paper, with diagrams, notes, figures.

Her attention was drawn to what was laid out across the table. Pigs. Dead pigs. With insects. She took it all in, remembering to breathe in through her mouth, not her nose, when she could feel her stomach starting to revolt.

"If it's too much, you don't have to stay." Grissom offered, knowing it took a lot of time to get used to.

Sara shook her head, as her eyes met his once more. "No, I'm okay." She took another breath. "What are you um... What are you doing here?" She asked, unknowingly taking a step forward.

He smiled, noting how she really seemed to take a lot of interest in what he was doing. "I quite like insects, the behaviour, the sequence. I'm sure you know, that insects are the first to show up to a dead body. I wanted to see what sequence, for how long, what comes next."

Sara bent slightly, her nose crinkled once more, as she tried to look closer, but found she could not get too close, because the stench was too much. She straightened up slightly, and looked back to him. "Do you mind me asking why?"

"For my own curiosity, I suppose. I like to know things, that may not be the conventional thing for people to know. And, feel free to ask me any questions you may have."

"How long have you been running this... Experiment?"

"It's verging on three weeks now."

Sara nodded, and stepped away, as she faced him. "It's very interesting."

He smiled slightly, and shook his head. "You do not need to feign interest in what I do, on my behalf." He was used to people not having any interest in his extra-curricular experiments.

Sara looked a little stunned, and she shook her head. "No, I am being sincere. I really do find it fascinating. It is something I don't know a lot about. I would like to know more."

It was his turn to look stunned, and he rubbed his lips. "Well, if you want to know more, I don't mind showing you."

Sara considered it for a moment, and she returned to the fact that this was not proper. Yet, she found herself agreeing. "If I wouldn't be imposing, I would love to know more about this."

He shook his head, waving his hand slightly. "Of course not. Although, for tonight, I am nearly finished, so I think for now, we will leave it until next time."

Sara nodded in understanding, and she was slightly relieved. She wanted some sleep. "Thank you, for your time, and for sharing this with me." Sara said as she made her way to the door.

Grissom followed her, and opened the door for her again. "There is no need to thank me, Miss Sidle." He said, and she looked a little embarrassed at that, he could only guess it was to do with the difference in their classes.

She bowed her head, and slipped back out into the crisp air. "It was good to meet you, Mr. Grissom."

"Please, call me Grissom." He urged. "And it was nice to meet you too. When you want to know more, you know where to find me."

Sara smiled, and nodded, turning her back and making her way back inside. She could feel his eyes on her still, and as she returned to her room, she glanced out the window once more, and quickly looked away, getting into bed.

Grissom remained at the door, and watched her as she left, seeing her face once more at the window. He chuckled softly and he slipped back into his experiments.

She most certainly was a breath of fresh air, here. It was refreshing to have someone he might be able to talk to about what he did, who had a real interest in things he did.

It was yet to cross his mind that she would be considered as beneath him, because of their difference in class. That was something Grissom had never concerned himself with, despite his upbringing, money was not a concern for him.

She had a sharp mind, she could see that already. He was already looking forward to seeing her again, to be able to explain his work to her, and see what she thought of it.

He had overheard Nicholas and Gregory speaking about her, and only the day previously, his Mother and Lucy. It was a safe conclusion for him to say that Sara Sidle was definitely making an impression on everyone in the household.

_**xxx**_

**A/N: **Okay, okay, hold the fire. I know this is really late, I'm sorry. After being really sick for so long, I just lost my focus and concentration. Trying to get it back now!

Not too happy with this chapter, really, I may re-do it, but for now, I just needed to get something up, and keep this going.

Anyway, sorry it's been so long, and do give me a review to let me know what you think, guys.


End file.
